With You Always
by Misha
Summary: Lily Potter watches over her son through out the events of his life.


With You Always   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. I don't own the song either, sorry. However, I am not making any money off of this story, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- This is just a short song fic based on the Phil Collins' song "In My Heart". It's told from Lily's PoV and spans from Harry's birth to the end of Goblet of Fire. This is fluffy angst, if such a thing exists. I was in a sappy mood when I thought this one up, sorry. Well, that's all for now, enjoy! 

Summery- Lily Potter watches over her son through out the events of his life. 

Rating- PG 

Spoilers- All five books.   


* * *

_Come, stop your crying, it will be all right   
Just take my hand, hold it tight   
I will protect you from, all around you   
I will be here, don't you cry_

Lily rocked her son in her arms, her beautiful Harry. So much like James even at such a young age, but his eyes, they were hers. 

"I'll always protect you." Lily told her child. "No matter what, I'll be there for you." 

The world outside was so uncertain, but at this moment, as she held her child, she knew that his future, at least would be okay. 

"I'll do whatever I can to make sure your futures is bright." She promised her son. "I'll do anything to protect you. You are my world." 

She meant it, there was nothing she wouldn't do to keep her child safe. 

_For one so small, you seem so strong   
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm   
This bond between us, can't be broken   
I will be here, don't you cry_

Lily gazed into Harry's little face. 

He was small, yet he seemed so strong. She could see the strength even now and knew that it would guide him well over his life. 

As would she. She would be with in one away or another through out his life. 

She would be there to guide him and keep him safe. She was his mother, it was her job. 

"Don't cry." She told her son softly. "Mummy's here. I'll always be here, my darling baby." 

The bond between them, the most precious of all binds, would never be broken. For as long as her son lived, she would always be there for him. 

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?   
They just don't trust, what they can't explain   
I know we're different but, deep inside us   
We're not that different at all_

On Halloween, Lily lay Harry to bed and kissed him gently. 

Next year he would be old enough to go trick or treat, though it wasn't something wizards did. 

Still, it was a fun Muggle tradition and she would take her baby out next year. He'd be two then, old enough to enjoy the candy. 

Besides, maybe things would be a little safer next year. She hoped so. 

She kissed Harry good night and lay him in his crib, her mind full of thoughts of Harry's childhood. 

They would have so much fun, the three of them, as Harry grew up. 

She couldn't wait. 

_'CAUSE you'll be in my heart   
Yes, you'll be in my heart   
From this day on, now and forever more_

Lily's last thought was of her son. 

_Please let it be enough. Please let him be safe._ She begged silently as the green light that would end her life came towards her. 

A second later, it was over, and she was standing outside her body, watching as Voldemort attacked her baby and then disappeared, as her child survived. 

Harry began to sob, perhaps realizing that he was alone in the world. But he wasn't. 

"I'm here, my darling." Lily whispered, though she knew he couldn' there here. "I'll always be with you." 

_Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know?   
We need each other, to have, to hold   
They'll see in time, I know_

Lily ached as she watched her sister's cold treatment of her son. 

She knew that Petunia was keeping Harry safe, yet that still didn't forgive her attitude. 

She watched as her son fell in sleep in a tiny, dark closet and ached to hold him in her arms. 

"Don't listen to them, my baby." She whispered, though he would never hear her. "Don't let them get to you. There are people who love you, in time, you'll see." 

She anxiously awaited Harry's eleventh birthday when her son would rejoin a world where he would have worth and value, where people would love him. 

But until then, all she could do was try to look after her son and hoped that he at least sensed her love. 

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong   
I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on   
They'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together_

Lily watched as her son battled the Basilik and saved his friend's sister from the Chamber of Secrets. 

It seemed so strange that her child was destined to be a hero. 

To her, he was still a little boy. Her precious baby forced to grow up much too soon. 

"I love you my son." Lily whispered, though she knew he couldn't hear her. 

She saw him in triumph and her mother's heart ached, wondering how many more battles there would be to be fought. 

Still, she knew that her son was strong and that in the end, he would always triumph. 

She might not be there with him, but she would always be watching and she hoped that he knew that. 

_'CAUSE you'll be in my heart   
Yes, you'll be in my heart   
From this day on, now and forever more   
BELIEVE ME... I'LL BE THERE_

She was glad when he and Sirius were finally reunited. 

Her heart had broken for poor, loyal Sirius forced into a Hell he had not deserved. Almost as much as it had ached for her poor baby left to be raised by her awful sister. 

Still, now at last they had each other, just like she and James had always intended. 

They wound help heal each other's wounds. 

_You'll be in my heart   
No matter what they say   
You'll be here in my heart, always...   
YOU'LL BE HERE IN MY HEART... I'LL BE WITH YOU_

She watched Harry as he suffered nightmares and wished desperately that she could make them go away. 

She fretted when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. 

Once again her baby would be endanger and all she could do was watch from afar and pray that he would be all right. 

She hoped that he knew that she was watching, that every step of the way, she'd be with him. 

But, she couldn't be sure. She couldn't be sure of anything, except the fact that not even death could change the love she had for her baby... 

_Always, I'll be with you   
I'll be there for you, always   
Always and always. Just look over your shoulder   
'Cause I'll be there, always_

She got to see him for a moment. 

She was only a shadow of herself, but it was something. It was enough for her to speak to her baby. 

Enough for her to help save him once again and that was enough for her. All she had ever wanted was for Harry to be safe and happy and she'd still do anything to make sure that happened. 

Harry was her world and though, she couldn't be there with him in body, her heart would always be with her baby. 

Nothing could change that. 

The End 


End file.
